Cheetah Girls
by Batdude365
Summary: During a field trip to Royal Woods’ famous prairie, the King’s Fields, two kids, by the name of Loud and McBride, set out to solve the mystery of the Cheetah Girls (Lincoln x Cheetah Lori & Cheetah Leni; slight Lemon)
1. chapter 1

Lincoln's class is taking a field trip to see the lush landscapes seen in the Michigan prairies near Royal Woods. They were somewhat appropriately dubbed, "The King's Fields". After the bus had arrived after four hours of traffic and freeways, the young'uns spilled out the thing like a water flood. And, If there were to be hills around, they would've been alive with the sounds of enthusiastic 5th graders discussing their field trip.

"Kids, kids. Calm down." instructed Mrs. Johnson, the class' teacher. "I know how exciting it is to be in this part of the state, but we gotta stick to the schedule. Who knows when we're gonna be able to do something like this again." Everyone then acknowledges her with nods. Mrs. J started, "Anyway, the King's Fields are one of a kind in Michigan, as it was where the founders of Royal Woods had first settled before they come across the town. Also..."

As the teacher continued to praddle on about the history of the prairie, a small number of her students were praying for it to end anytime soon. "Ya think she's gonna mention them yet?" whispers an albino student in orange to his four-eyed best friend, by the name of McBride. "How do you just bring up a special pair of cheetahs in any sort of conversation? I mean, it feels like we're the only ones that know about the Cheetah Sisters." The African-American had unwittingly spilled the proverbial beans to the others.

Thanks to this, nearly all of the students start bombarding Mrs. Johnson with questions about the native cheetahs. "Alright, alright. No need to shout at the top of your lungs." After Mrs. J's exasperated sigh, a short, snow-bearded Aussie man has caught the entire party off-guard from popping out from one of the large grass patches.

"So... you lot wanna know about... _the wildcats_ in this here prairie?" The Australian questioned, with a resounding yes from all the students. "By the way, you all can just call me Stanford. Now, with the story. Not too long ago, like several months ago, there were rumors spreading about two female cheetahs somewhere in these fields. No one really knows how they got here, but one thing's for certain, though. Them lassies are real nasty ones."

"Why, the other day, I was out here exploring the landscape. When suddenly, they struck a large warren full of rabbits. They went so gosh darn fast, they were only just orange blurs in the air as soon as I turnt 'round. Then, when me and my comrade, Dirk, were investigatin' in the dark, dingey forest not too far from here. Next thing I knew, I was all alone, with no Dirk in sight. Little I knew that the two beasts were on the prowl for some Stanford brand meat."

"I hustled my way out of that heck hole, with them getting a few gnarly scratches here and there." Stan proceeds to unbuckle his vest to unveil slashes straight across his chest. " _This_ is what they're capable of. Coulda been lot worse if I had went back to find Dirk. I haven't seen hide nor tail of the guy since then."

After hearing this old man's story, the crowd went silent with shock and briefly looked at one another. Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud's adventurous spirit had begun to kick in, wanting to solve the mystery of these supposed Michigan cheetahs no matter what, even if it meant he had to drag his peers into the mix.


	2. chapter 2

"How'd you talk everyone into doing this?", was the question that Linc Loud's wingman, Clyde, had asked when he and his comrade are lurking through the unfathomably vast forest only several feet away from the King's Fields. "I didn't know that the others wanted to find these two, as well," he promptly replied. For those not filled in, Lincoln managed to convince his classmates into searching for the fabled "cheetah girls". They'd all decided to split up into different parts of the prairie to cover more ground, with Lincoln and Clyde getting the forest.

"All we're gonna do is find the cheetahs, take a quick picture of them with this Kodak, and make tons of cash in the process," Lincoln comfortingly explains. "There's no worries at all, McBride. Just follow my lead, and you'll be perfectly fine." After nearly a few hours of trekking the forest, the two hear low purrs emanating from behind some bushes.

"Alright. Finally got 'me. Wish me luck, Clyde." Linc slowly and steadily inches towards the bushes, with his camera at the ready. He pushes them back and...

It was just a family of badgers dining on some earthworms sprouting rapidly from the soiled forest ground. "Of _freaking_ course," with a deadpan delivery from Lincoln. Unbeknownst to the two kids, there were two pairs of red, beady eyes staring at them from the distance in between some trees.

A few more hours later, it's starting to become dark. "Lincoln, I think we should head back to the bus now." "Don't you remember, Clyde? We're gonna be out here in the wild until tomorrow. Perhaps we'll just turn in with the others and start fresh in the morning." Skimming across the foliage around him, Clyde takes notice of the 4 eyes in the shadows of some trees. "Uh, Linc?" as he is tapping on his friend's shoulder. "What?" Lincoln asks, as he turns around to see the red eyes too.

Fierce snarls are heard from the irises, as the boy duo's eyes dilate to that of a pea's size. They proceed to book it out of the forest and to safety with the others. Unfortunately, the mysterious silhouettes with the red eyes were faster, catching up to them in only mere seconds. McBride manages to sprint out of the forest in time, but his albino counterpart wasn't so lucky. He gets pounced on by the ominous figures and pinned by the arms and legs. The moonlit sky illuminates the scene to unveil Lincoln's predators' true appearances. Lincoln simply could not believe his eyes as he got a more clear view.


	3. chapter 3

Right before Lincoln was... his oldest sisters, Lori and Leni? If they were furries made on DeviantArt? In leather skirts and tank tops? "W-what's going on here? I wasn't expecting this at all. Shouldn't you two have eat me alive by now?"

As he rants on about how surreal these circumstances are, the two wildcats start to purr and rub their voluptuous bodies up against Lincoln. All the while, they start licking gently on his cheeks, as a dog would his owner. Then, Cheetah Lori begins to unbuckle and unzip Lincoln's trousers and proceeds to jerk him off with his member kept close to her right cheek, as she keeps her lustful gaze on her and her sister's prey.

Cheetah Leni has already gotten to the next base, as she's now battling tongues with Lincoln and feeling around his neck and shoulders. Feeling a touch aroused from the sight of the two smooching, Cheetah Lori notices her target has gone up to full mast. Seizing the opportunity, she engulfs his length and goes to town on it, bobbing up and down rapidly. Cheetah Leni laps up around the inside of Lincoln's mouth with her tongue.

Breaking away from him, the two wildcats strip down to only their fur, tossing their leather clothing to the side. They then push their bodies against each other so that they'll be penetrated simultaneously. What results is excessive skin slapping sounds heard throughout the valley, as well as two instances of roaring out into the atmosphere in obscene heat.

It then got much, _much_ louder as Cheetah Lori Leni, and Lincoln, have all ejaculated into each other, all at once. The cheetahs finger their vaginas for a bit, licking off the residual semen from their paws and savoring the taste of each drop.

After readjusting from the spontaneous inter species mating, LIncoln zipped his trousers back up, while the causes for his jungle hijinks get their own clothing back on, rather sloppily. "Want a group picture by any chance, girls?", he asks in order to fulfill his intended goal for coming out into the wilderness.

Fortunately, the oversized felines accepted the offer. The three take a quick selfie of themselves, courtesy of the Loud boy's old-school camera, which prints out as viable proof of the Cheetah Girls' existence, and truth of the myth being real. As Lincoln's exiting the jungle to go show his classmates the picture he took of the legendary wildcats, he notices purring sounds right behind him, signaling that his "cheesisters", have decided to accompany him.

Lincoln's peers have been clamoring for his return ever since Clyde managed to make it out of the lush forest in one piece. To their surprise, there they were... The two cheetahs from the supposedly crazy old man's story from earlier, in the flesh. The girls took countless and countless selfies with the two beside them. Meanwhile, the boys attempted to flirt with them a bit, based mainly on their attractive humanoid statures. But, none of them were to any avail, as some of them tried to cop some feels, and got some scratches on their arms as a warning for next time from the two felonious beauties.

Inevitably, it had now become the time for the elementary students to return home after their environmental escapades, especially Loud and McBride. The bus then sped off onto the dirt trail towards the freeway, once everybody boarded. In addition, there were two furry stowaways along for the ride back to Royal Woods.


End file.
